


And Elvis Will Marry Us

by livingwithmermaids



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High Sam, M/M, Pet Names, Wisdom Teeth, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden Rule: High Sam=Fluff</p>
<p>Sam gets some drugs after he gets his wisdom teeth get pulled. </p>
<p>Consider this my drabbles for the day. I'm sorry I didn't post any today, I just had writers block and I got inspired by a cute little video, so I had to write something. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Elvis Will Marry Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8

Dean smiled polity at the doctor as he slid past him, taking quiet footsteps as he walked to Sam's bed. He sat in the small plastic chair and intertwined his fingers with his brother's.

"Hey Sammy. You awake?"

Sam groaned as he turned his head to look at him, his eyes glazed and tired. He looked up at Dean with furrowed eyebrows.

"W-who are you?"

Dean chuckled and rubbed circles into Sam's hands. "I'm Dean. Remember me?"

Sam stared at him for a bit longer, and then started working his jaw, moving his tongue to feel the cotton bundled in his mouth. His eyes met Dean's again and a look of horror crossed his face. "I think my teeth are gone." 

Dean smiled. "It's okay Sam. Remember coming here to get your wisdom teeth pulled?" 

Sam looked even more confused and shook his head. "Am I gonna die?"

Dean let out a booming laugh that made Sam jump, and Dean had to stop himself from laughing even harder. "No, Sammy. You're not gonna die."

Sam looked up at him in awe. "D-did I ever tell you that you are the most prettiest boy I have ever seen?"

Dean could feel his face heating up as Sam continued to stare at him. "Thank you."

Sams eyes widened. "Are you a model?"

Dean stifled a giggle, and shook his head. "I'm your boyfriend."

Sam's mouth popped open. "You're my-" He gasped in astonishment. "How did I get you?"

Dean cracked a large smile and squeezed Sam's hand. "We've known each other for a long time. Since we were little."

Sam's eyes seemed to get bigger. "Boy, was I lucky." Sam's eyes traveled down his arm, and he struggled to lift their intertwined hands. "Are we married?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Not yet."

Sam lifted his free hand and pointed a finger at him. "As soon as I'm outta here, we're gonna get married." Dean snickered as Sam babbled on. "We'll get married in Veges. I bet we could get someone famous to marry us. Like Elvis. Elvis'll marry us."

"Elvis Presley is dead, sweetheart."

"Do we call each other sweetheart?"

Dean laughed fondly and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "'Course we do, Sammy. Course we do."


End file.
